


L'amore che spacca le ossa

by MindsinBloom



Series: An (extra)ordinary love [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Metamoro-fandom
Genre: Eurovision, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Musicians
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindsinBloom/pseuds/MindsinBloom
Summary: Quando la felicità diventa un nome. E la sua portava il nome di Fabrizio ❤





	L'amore che spacca le ossa

**Author's Note:**

> È la prima ff che scrivo dopo anni e non so come sia venuta soprattutto perché scrivere di due personaggi come Ermal e Fabrì non è facile. Sono due persone con una profonda sensibilità. Purtroppo è tutto frutto della mia fantasia

* * *

 

Gli attimi più belli della nostra vita sono quelli in cui la felicità ci accompagna. Non parlo della felicità che ci sorvola, che ci sfiora e che ricordiamo solamente nel momento in cui finisce, nel momento in cui ci manca. Ma di quei momenti in cui ci accorgiamo di essere felici. Quelli in cui ci sentiamo partecipi della nostra gioia.

Ermal si era ritrovato a riflettere su tutto ciò, mentre sorvolava quel mare che lo riempiva di ricordi per raggiungere l’Albania dopo anni. Da gennaio gli era piombata addosso quella consapevolezza, quella di avere in mano lui gli strumenti per creare la proprio felicità, di non essere una semplice pedina della vita, ma di avere il potere di cambiarla il più possibile a suo favore. Anche se c'era da ammettere che tutto quel successo che gli era piombato addosso in un attimo a soli pochi giorni dall'uscita del suo nuovo album era stato improvviso e ancora per lui un pò irreale. Forse con quelle canzoni era riuscito a raggiungere davvero i cuori delle persone. Il motivo è che credeva di aver messo davvero tutto se stesso in quelle ultime canzoni. Di aver espresso i suoi sentimenti senza freni, senza paure. Dalle interviste alle più piccole attività di tutti i giorni le svolgeva appunto in una serenità che mai gli era stata concessa nella sua vita. In realtà negli ultimi mesi, da gennaio in particolare, era come se il peso di tutte le sue preoccupazioni fosse stato diviso in due. La verità è che condivideva quella felicità con Fabrizio. La viveva con lui. L'aveva raggiunta grazie a lui.

Era stato difficile all'inizio accettare l'idea di collaborare. Ma non aveva neppure avuto il modo o il coraggio di dire no a quegli occhi. Se lo ricorda ancora il giorno in cui Fabrizio lo aveva raggiunto e chiamato per discutere di una sua idea. Ermal inizialmente non si sentiva nemmeno adatto per discutere con Fabrizio Moro. Come poteva interessare la sua opinione ad uno come lui. Ma tutto cambiò nel momento in cui si trovarono da soli seduti uno di fronte all'altro. Fu li che le loro anime si scontrarono per la prima volta. Fabrizio aveva gli stessi occhi delle sue insicurezze, delle sue paure e all'improvviso si sentì come a casa. Aveva colto l'imbarazzo del piú grande nel chiedergli di comporre una canzone insieme. Scrivere insieme voleva dire mostrarsi completamente all'altro per quello che si è, per la propria sensibilità, per i propri errori e difetti. E non fu affatto facile per entrambi aprirsi. I primi incontri furono pieni di attimi di imbarazzo e silenzio. Ma le sere in cui si trovavano a scrivere diventarono sempre più frequenti e per la stanchezza non mettevano più freni ai loro discorsi. E così successe tutto. La loro amicizia, Sanremo, l'Eurovision, le risate, gli abbracci, le serate negli alberghi, le giornate infinite passate insieme. E i baci che ancora facevano sorridere Ermal e al contempo girare la testa al solo pensiero. Era successo un casino. Ora sorrideva a quei ricordi, ma avvertiva ancora chiaramente l'angoscia che l'aveva assalito più volte nelle notti in cui la sua testa decideva di pensare più del dovuto. L'angoscia di amare una persona non fatta per lui. La paura di avere scelto una felicità sbagliata. Ma la felicità ci capita, un pó come la sfortuna. E la sua era Fabrizio. Era inevitabile. La sua anima si sentiva protetta con lui, si sentiva capita, si sentiva libera. Aveva passato notti a piangere nel bagno, sul pavimento freddo. Perché forse l'amore che spacca le ossa qualche ferita la lascia. E il dolore piú grande era che il suo amore avrebbe rovinato la vita a Fabrizio. Sapeva quanto la sua famiglia e i suoi bambini lo avevano salvato da quel circolo grigio in cui ti trascina la vita qualche volta. E non avrebbe mai potuto rovinargli quella pace. In fondo lui aveva ancora la sua musica. Anche se suonare diventava un pò difficile quando in quelle note risuonavano i suoi tormenti.

Era tornato a Bari per ritrovare un pò di pace nel mare prima di partire per Lisbona. Continuava a sentire Fabrizio per non farlo insospettire di niente. Non si meritava certo di diventare un problema per lui. Però faceva male, perché anche quelle poche parole che si scambiavano al cellulare gli facevano vibrare l'anima. E dio solo sapeva quanto quella voce sempre un pò roca e divertita lo uccidevano. Perché oltre a farlo stare bene, quello stronzo doveva pure essere dannatamente bello.  
Ormai ci aveva fatto l'abitudine alle notti insonni e al dolore silenzioso che costante lo accompagnava ogni giorno. Ma quando a Lisbona vide Fabrizio corrergli incontro con l'odore del mare che gli inebriava la testa, fu peggio di una pugnalata al cuore. Dannato lui e quel sorriso che risplendeva contro la sua carnagione abbronzata. Dannato lui e tutti quei suoi piccoli gesti di affetto che lo avevano reso dipendente dall'avere le sue mani sul suo corpo in ogni occasione possibile. Dannato lui per averlo reso così umano.

Neanche dopo una giornata di prove crollò. C'era stato qualche piccolo problema durante la loro esibizione. Erano un pò spenti. Il pubblico era abituato alla loro interazione sul palco, alla forza con cui urlavano quelle parole. Ma tutto quello era decisamente svanito. Così si trovarono spediti in albergo prima del tempo per cercare di rimettersi in sesto. Bastarono poche semplici parole di Fabrizio per farlo scoppiare.

"Ermal, va tutto bene?"

Il più piccolo rimase girato di spalle fermo sul posto. Strinse i pugni più che forte che potè, ma un singhiozzò lo tradì sfuggendo dalla sua bocca. Si portò le mani a coprire il viso mentre le lacrime ormai uscivano fuori controllo.

"Cespugliè che succede?"

"Niente."

Il più grande gli appoggiò una mano sulla schiena per farlo voltare, ma l'altro si spostò con uno strattone.

"Io non posso farcela..." iniziò Ermal con la voce tremante dal pianto .

"Non me ne frega nulla, adesso ti siedi e mi dici che succede. Mi stai facendo preoccupare."

Fabrizio strattonò Ermal sul letto per farlo sedere e gli si inginocchiò davanti. Solo adesso notò di quanto le sue guance fossero più scavate, e le occhiaie nere accentuate sotto agli occhi. Sentiva le lacrime pungergli ai lati degli occhi vedendo il suo amico faticare a respirare dal pianto che gli toglieva il fiato. Come aveva potuto lasciare che arrivasse a soffrire fino a questo punto? Perché non se n'era accorto prima?

Si alzò per andare a cercare dei fazzoletti da dare all'altro, per poi andare a sedersi al suo fianco. Rimasero per un pò in silenzio, finchè anche gli ultimi singhiozzi di Ermal svanirono nell'aria.

"Non volevo rovinare le prove, so quanto sia importante questo evento per entrambi e..."

"Lo sai che non mi interessa delle prove in questo momento. Lo sai che voglio che tu stia bene, mi fa male vederti stare così e non poter fare niente."

Fabrizio cercò un minimo di contatto con l'altro, ma l'unica cosa che riuscì ad ottenere fu strigergli le mani tra le sue. In quegli istanti Ermal gli sembrava ancora così un ragazzino in balia delle sue emozioni e degli eventi con niente per difendersi e lui si sentiva in dovere di aiutarlo. Non si era immaginato che una collaborazione avrebbe mai potuto dar vita a tutto quello. Ma ormai quel ragazzo gli si era insuinato fin sotto le ossa. Non aveva mai permesso a nessuna persona di prendersi così tanto di lui, ma con Ermal era successo silenziosamente durante le loro giornate in sala di registrazione, durante le pause tra una sigaretta e l'altra, durante i giorni in cui si separavano per motivi di lavoro. E così se lo era ritrovato incollato al cuore. Era un sentimento così genuino quello che provava per il più piccolo che non si era nemmeno vergognato per un secondo di quello che sentiva pur essendo un padre. Ma non aveva mai detto niente perché invece Ermal, pur essendosi aperto con lui, aveva ancora quella mania di nascondersi dietro al sarcasmo senza far capire agli altri effetivamente cosa provava.

"Ermal, che è successo? È colpa mia?"

"Sì..."

Quella risposta gli sfuggì dalle labbra . Maledetta bocca che parla prima di pensare. Fabrizio spalancò gli occhi lasciando andare le mani dell'altro. Aprì più volte la bocca per dire qualcosa ma non ne uscì niente. Non si aspettava di certo una risposta del genere dell'altro che riprese a parlare subito dopo.

"Ti ricordi... del casino che è venuto fuori mesi fa con Noemi? Mi ero arrabbiato così non tanto per l'offesa alla canzone, ma per tutto quello che gira intorno a questa canzone. È come se si fossero messi a ridere di noi, sulla nostra amicizia. Come se fosse ridicolo e sbagliato quello che c'è tra di noi. E mi sono sentito sbagliato e ..."

Non riuscì a finire la frase che sentì le mani di Fabrizio circondargli il viso e le sue labbra premere sulle sue. Spalancò gli occhi ancora umidi dalle lacrime versate poco prima. Il suo cuore iniziò a battere troppo velocemente. Lo sentiva battere nelle orecchie, nella testa e l'odore del più grande che lo circondava rendeva tutto più difficile. Ma l'altro ebbe il buonsenso di allontanarsi per dare spiegazioni del suo gesto.  
Una mano rimase li fissa sulla guancia di Ermal in una carezza continua.

"Er, non c'è proprio nulla di sbagliato. Io non so nemmeno darci un nome a quello che è successo tra di noi. So solo che io ho bisogno di te perchè mi fai stare bene. E poi sei così bello..."

Il più grande sbuffò un "ma fammi il piacere" tra il sorriso che gli stava finalmente segnando di nuovo il viso. Fabrizio non riuscì a trattenerne uno di risposta.

"Posso baciarti?" chiese il permesso Ermal ancora incredulo che l'altro ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti.

"Ei non mi devi chiedere nessun permesso. Io mi affiderò sempre a te. Fai quello che vuoi."

Il più piccolo se lo strinse così addosso, baciandolo piano per imprimersi a fuoco nella mente quelle labbra che tanto aveva sognato. Ma presto Fabrizio lo attirò a sè non smettendo mai di accarezzargli e strattornargli un pò quei capelli ricci che lo facevano impazzire. Gli mordicchiò le labbra per avere il permesso di approfondire quel bacio, ricevendo solo un mugugno di piacevole sorpresa da parte di Ermal che piano piano si era lasciato spingere disteso sul materasso senza aver mai lasciato le labbra dell'altro. Le sue mani si erano appoggiate sui fianchi andando ad accarezzare la pelle lasciata scoperta dalla camicia. La bocca di Fabrizio si era spostata a baciare la sue labbra, la sua mascella giù lungo il collo dove lasciò piccoli morsi. Di riflesso lasciò uscire un sospiro spostando la testa di lato per lasciare più pelle disponibile all'altro da baciare. Fabrizio raggiunse il suo orecchio mordendogli il lobo.

"Non sai quanto mi fa andare fuori di testa vedere che ti faccio questo effetto." gli sussurrò con voce più bassa del solito.

Ermal fu percorso da un brivido andando a stringere la presa sui fianchi dell'altro. Si lasciò baciare dall'altro ancora un pò, sentendo la pelle diventare sempre più bollente ovunque l'altro appoggiasse le sue labbra. Facendo leva sulle braccia si tirò su andando ad abbracciare Fabrizio che si mise a cavalcioni su di lui. Si guardarono per alcuni istanti, ansimando un pò con la labbra gonfie e il cuore pieno di gioia. Ermal lo strinse contro il suo petto e lo baciò di nuovo e si convinse che non poteva esserci cosa più bella di quella. Le sue mani scesero lungo la schiena di Fabrizio accarezzandolo attraverso la stoffa della camicia che ora copriva quella pelle segnata da tratti di inchiostro nero. Le sue mani scesero ancora andando a posarsi sul sedere dell'altro che sussultò interrompendo il baciò dalla sorpresa .

"Ei piano tigre" sogghignò facendo arrossire ancora di più il più piccolo che farmugliò uno scusa imbarazzato.Decisero che per il momento era abbastanza, tra poco sarebbero dovuti scendere per la cena e di certo non potevano andarci in quelle condizioni.

  
La verità era che la sua vita aveva iniziato ad essere divisa in due momenti, prima di Fabrizio e dopo.  
Con quei pensieri ancora in testa scese dall'aereo pronto ad accendere il cellulare per poter scrivere all'altro che era arrivato. Ma la prima cosa che gli capitò sottomano fu una foto di Montanari pubblicata su instagram con scritte in albanese.  
Alzò gli occhi e vide a qualche metro da se quei deficienti dei suoi amici ridersela come non ci fosse un domani mentre si scambiano parole in albanese probabilmente trovate su google. Alzò gli occhi al cielo sarebbe stata una lunga giornata, ma non avrebbe desiderato di meglio se non vivere quella vita.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto questa follia dell'una di notte. Mi scuso già per eventuali errori, ma pubblico dal cellulare ed è un casino.  
> So che scrivere i discorsi di Fabrizio in romano rende tutto più reale, ma io non ho idea di come sia il romano quindi ho lasciato perdere. 
> 
> Vi lascio la storia di instagram dove Ermal e i suoi amichetti se la ridono a Tirana. Mi fanno morì: https://www.instagram.com/p/BjeUm1dnqgT/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1htlhahy9e6uk
> 
> Detto questo spero possiate capire il mio disagio per quei due ❤
> 
> MindsinBloom


End file.
